Bleach: Eclipse/Dezimiert Falken Arc
Dezimiert Falken Arc is the fourth arc of Bleach: Eclipse, it ignites the rescue of Kanjiro and Mashiro Kawashima and their Zanpakuto's. Chapter 62: Haruhi Portal The wind begins to blow inside the Seireitei, starting to whistle as talks of Kawashima twins arise. Two unknown Shinigami are seen walking through the tight paths of the Seireitei, talking. "Did you hear?" the red haired person asked. The black haired fellow turned to his friend smilling. "Of course I did!" He exclaimed. Putting his hands behind his back, he pulls of a serious face. "So why are you smilling over a serious incident?" asked the red haired person. The black haired persons face goes down. "No, I don't." he mumbled. "Anyways, apparently, the head of the Kawashima Clan and his twin have been captured by some group called the Dezimiert Falken." the red haired person continued. Rapidly, the black haired person was confused. "Wait so one of the noble have been captured by Quincy?" asked the black haired person. "Not just Quincy, even Shinigami too." stated the red haired person. "Yeah, Eijiro and Mizuki Ikoma.". As the two Shinigami continue on through the path, Takiji is seen on the top of the roof. The 12th Division Barracks is fully of everyone running back and forth to different stations each time. "Let's make sure it works!" shouted an officer. Haruhi is then seen in front, looking at a hole. "Detect what it goes through!" shouted Haruhi. Four members working by are seen button mashing. "It goes through a deep and unknown tunnel!" shouted a member. Haruhi then raised her hand up, wanting all work to stop imediately. "It worked, I think I'll do the Captain proud!" shouted Haruhi laughing. Nemu walks inside and meets Haruhi. "Has the portal worked?" asked Nemu. "Yes Captain." said Haruhi. "You gift is cookie, you'll find it at your office." Nemu stated before departing. Haruhi started blushing as Nemu said cookie. After 10 hours of retesting, the 12 Division stood by their barracks, waiting for the Shinigami that were being choosen for this rescue mission to come inside. Matsuo is then seen walking past as everyone bows in respect. Next would be Renji and Yachiru. And finally, Shina, Tatsui and Gasaku appear. Getting ready, as the portal is done, they all head inside. Takiji is then seen waiting on them. "Took you guys long enough." Takiji stated lying on the floor. "I thought you didn't get picked." Gasaku said confused. Rising up to his feet, Takiji looks to Gasaku. "They're my brothers, I want to save them." Takiji preached. They all started walking into the portal and then rapidly, it dissapeared. Chapter 63: The Place Known As Verifizierte As they all entered the portal, a loud booming sound is made and everything begins to shake like a hurricane. Viciously ripping apart. However, it the place seems to appear as a cave, with light brown rocks and bones everywhere. As the noise stops, Matsuo appears with Yachiru and only her. Looking behind, he'd notice her. "Where's everyone else?" Matsuo asked. Yachiru placed her index finger on her lips, looking round. "I don't know, but I hope they're alright, Matsy!" Yachiru exclaimed. The two start to continue walking. On a different side, the cave is full of a riddled maze Chapter 64: Hollow Defenders Chapter 65: Tatsui's Broken Noble Past! Chapter 66: The Taking of the Zanpakuto's Chapter 67: Breaking and Entering Chapter 68: Kanjiro+Insanity=? Chapter 69: Split Up Chapter 70: Parents v Child Chapter 71: Brother and Sister Together! Chapter 72: Glue Chapter 73: Hollowfied Power Shown! Chapter 74: The True Name and Nature Chapter 75: The Bond Chapter 76: No Way Chapter 77: Power of Insanity! Kanjiro vs Marie Chapter 78: Mashiro's Tatic Chapter 79: Matsuo Run! Chapter 80: Back Again Chapter 81: Forfeit? Chapter 82: Lukas Escapes Chapter 83: The Tremendous Power of the Vollständig Chapter 84: Nom Nom Nom Chapter 85: The Loss of My Zanpakuto Chapter 86: The Verifizierte's Destruction